The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing technology, for example, a technology that is effective when being applied to a semiconductor device that integrates multiple semiconductor chips into a single package.
A structure of a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor chip over which an inductor comprised of a spiral electric conduction pattern is formed is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-302418.